Ghost Pepper
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West, see Ghost Pepper (PvZ: JttW). Ghost Pepper is a limited-edition special-edition premium plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It first appeared in the 2.9 update, and was available for purchase from October 14 to November 4, 2014, for 109 gems as the first gem premium plant to be released. It returned along with the other limited-edition plants in the Luck O' The Zombie event from March 21 to March 24, 2015, and appeared once again for a limited time on July 7, 2015. It returned once again as of October 20, 2015, for the Halloween Lawn of Doom event with a price tag of 80 gems. Ghost Pepper haunts and deals 3 normal damage shots per second to each zombies in a 1x4 area around it. After 10 seconds from when it haunts its first zombie, Ghost Pepper will explode, dealing 22.5 normal damage shots to all enemies in a 3x3 area. Additionally, Ghost Pepper is immune to most attacks from zombies, including transformations that make the plant passive (Wizard Zombie, Octo Zombie and Archmage Zombie in the Chinese version), and can be planted directly on water tiles in Big Wave Beach without the aid of a Lily Pad. Origins Ghost Pepper's name is identical to the Bhut jolokia, commonly referred to as ghost pepper, most known as one of the spiciest chili peppers in the world. Its name also refers to its spectral appearance, and its ability to harm zombies by haunting them. Almanac entry Upgrades Plant Food effect s]] When fed Plant Food, Ghost Pepper haunts all zombies in a 4x3 area, dealing a total of 56 normal damage shots over 3.5 seconds. The Plant Food effect will also reset Ghost Pepper's duration, allowing Ghost Pepper to stay on the lawn longer. Level Upgrade Costumed When given Plant Food, Ghost Pepper now deals more damage and stuns the zombies in range. Level upgrade Strategies Compared to other instant-use plants, Ghost Pepper trades overall firepower and area of effect for increased damage-dealing duration, shorter recharge time and general ease of use. Therefore, it will find more use in aiding other offensive plants against high priority, but low health targets such as Wizard Zombies, Octo Zombies and Turquoise Skull Zombies, rather than high health zombies like Gargantuar. Compared to Lava Guava, Ghost Pepper has greater range and, therefore, will be better suited against faster enemies, while Lava Guava deals more damage in a much smaller area, and will be more useful against slower enemies. Ghost Pepper should ideally be planted in areas where large groups of zombies will walk through. Frostbite Caves may provide such choke points in certain slider tile placements, but the player can also utilize Garlic and Sweet Potato to create choke points of their own. Stunning or delaying zombies with plants such as Stunion and Stallia can also increase Ghost Pepper's efficiency by forcing zombies to stay in her area of effect for a longer time period. With Shovel Boost, Ghost Pepper can also be dug up just after it explodes to be refunded some sun prior to 5.0.1. Ghost Pepper is a highly valuable asset for the player in Big Wave Beach. Not only can it be placed on water tiles without the help of Lily Pad, but it is resistant to most of the local zombies' otherwise dangerous zombies: Surfer Zombie and Octo Zombie will not attempt to target Ghost Pepper, while Fisherman Zombie will usually reel past Ghost Pepper, and can only eliminate it by pulling a plant right next to Ghost Pepper. Ghost Pepper is also highly useful against Wizard Zombies, as it is one of the few plants that cannot be transmuted by them. Ghost Pepper should not be planted near the player's house in Far Future, as Gargantuar Primes will often shoot their laser beams in that area and shorten Ghost Pepper's duration. Additionally, frozen blocks and arcade machines can crush Ghost Pepper like any other plants, so the player should be careful when using Ghost Pepper against Troglobite and Arcade Zombie. Gallery Trivia *It is the first plant with the ability to float over water in Big Wave Beach, the second one being Rotobaga and the third one being Caulipower. *It is the first plant related to the Lawn of Doom event. The second is Jack O' Lantern, and the third is Witch Hazel. *The following zombies and objects can destroy or harm it: **Sun Bombs can destroy it if the player collects the sun before landing. **Gargantuar Prime's lasers can reduce its lifespan, yet cannot completely burn it. **Mecha-Football Zombie cannot push it directly. However, it can still be pushed by Mecha-Football Zombie if the plant in front of it gets pushed. **Zombie King when its throne falls onto it. **Surfer Zombie with his surfboard. **Fisherman Zombie can kill a Ghost Pepper when Fisherman Zombie is next to it and hooks a plant behind the Ghost Pepper even when planted on the spot before appearing. **Troglobite and Arcade Zombie when they push an ice block or arcade machine respectively, onto it. **Imp Porter can crush Ghost Pepper when it drops its backpack/tent. **Hair Metal Gargantuar's sonic blast can reduce its lifespan. *It is the only plant except for instant-use plants that cannot be transformed into sheep by Wizard Zombie. *It will not explode if its timer is triggered when a certain level ends, similarly to Puff-shroom. *In the Chinese version, its explosion sound effect is the sound that Melon-pult creates while using Plant Food. **Additionally, when it attacks, the sound effect from Sun-shroom's plant food ability is also heard. *It, Lord Bamboo, and Sap-fling are the only monthly special plants that have their Almanac background be Big Wave Beach in the Chinese version. *According to the credits, it is voiced by Damian Kastbauer. *For some reason, even though its costume is present in the game's coding, the costume is unable to be obtained. This is only true in the International version while in the Chinese version, it is obtainable via Puzzle Pieces. ** Even more odd, The costumed Ghost Pepper is a sticker in the Sticker Pack. *If a Boombox Zombie plays his jam at the same time Ghost Pepper is attacking zombies, it will still play the "haunting" animation, but will not deal any damage. See also *Jack O' Lantern *Witch Hazel de:Geist-Peperoni es:Chile fantasma ru:Призрачный Перец Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 plants Category:Premium plants Category:Passive attacking plants Category:Mediocre recharge plants Category:Area-of-effect plants Category:Multi-directional plants Category:Monthly special plants Category:Special-edition plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Flying plants Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces Category:Gem premium plants